Malevolent
by Kitanishi
Summary: The year is X892. The entire continent has been overrun by dark guilds and it has become the norm to find the streets washed in blood. Follow the tale of Maleficent Zero (a small but strong dark guild) as they navigate their way through life's twists and turns. SYOC.


**Malevolent**

 *** Prologue ***

 _A bloody, ragged man burst into the abandoned, derelict warehouse; moonlight flooding in through the smashed windows as glass crunched under his feet. He panted breathlessly, ignoring the darkening patch of red that leaked through his once-white shirt as he desperately searched for the precious Vial of Immortality that he knew was hidden somewhere._

 _The question was... where?_

 _The loud click of heels alerted him of their presence. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to run. But there was nowhere to hide. He was trapped._

 _He spun around to face the entrance of the warehouse, his entire body trembling in pure terror as the lone figure calmly walked towards him. He was practically staring Death in the face. She smiled a smile that held no malicious intent – something pure and innocent. But her eyes spoke otherwise. Those shards of green were cold and calculating, like a predator eyeing up its prey._

 _"S – Stay away f-from me…m-monster!" His voice came out broken and hoarse, unable to hide his fear. He pressed his back against the moulding wall, eyes darting around wildly, searching for an escape route. The girl stopped a few paces away from him, her hands clasped neatly behind her back. He fully drank in her appearance; she was like a porcelain doll. Golden tresses fell to her back with two sections on either side tied up with blue bows and long bangs framing her heart-shaped face. Her Victorian-esque dress ended at her thighs, coloured in multiple shades of blue that blended together nicely. Her legs were partially covered with high, white socks and her petite height was boosted by the black, ankle-strap heels. White silk gloves reached her forearms._

 _He knew, that beyond her outward appearance, she was a ruthless monster that would not hesitate to kill. He had a dreadful feeling that it would be his blood that she'd be spilling tonight._

 _"That's not a very nice thing to say to me, Mr Clyde. If we are to be civil, then I'd prefer it if you'd call me…The Puppeteer."_

 _An involuntary jolt ran through his body as his heart dropped. He had been clinging to his last shred of hope that it wasn't her, but now it was certain. He would not be escaping this encounter alive, not when it was The Puppeteer he was facing. He pressed harder against the wall, wishing with all his might that it would swallow him whole – anything to get away from her. Although petrified, he couldn't bring himself to look away._

 _There was that smile again._

 _"If I may ask, what were you in such a rush for, Mr Clyde? It was very rude of you to run away from me back there." She paused, and although her tone was still light, there was an edge to it that made him shiver. "Were you perhaps, looking for this?"_

 _From behind her back, The Puppeteer raised up a crystal vial filled with a golden liquid. His heart beat faster at the sight of it. She held the vial delicately, inspecting it with an inquisitive expression._

 _"Hmm…the Vial of Immortality. Such a rare find indeed. I suppose you don't mind if I keep this, do you? After all, you did just offend me by calling me horrible names. Yes…this would make a wonderful addition to my collection, don't you think?"_

 _He had no idea where his sudden burst of boldness came from but he lunged forward, hand outstretched to snatch it from her._

 _Suddenly, pain laced through his body, his muscles becoming stiff and rigid._

 _"My, my. Very excited, aren't you?" The smile was gone now, replaced by a chilling glare. "You'd dare try to take something from me? How very brave…or stupid."_

 _He tried to move his body but it refused to listen to him. The Puppeteer held the vial in one hand, the other raised up with fingers bent. He was now nothing more than her puppet._

 _"How would you like to die? I'm feeling merciful, so maybe a quick squeeze and your heart will explode. Quick and painless…well not as painful as my other techniques. Here, I shall let you say your last words."_

 _With his ability to talk returned, he had one last thing he could try. He had some information that would hopefully scare her._

 _"Your name…it's Marinette Elddir." He watched as The Puppeteer tensed, and he felt brave enough to continue. Was this wise? Probably not, but there was nothing else for him to lose._

 _"I know your mother, and I could easily contact her right now to tell her that you're here. She'll find you and – "_

 _An agonising scream ripped from his throat, a sound that he had no idea he could make. He could feel it, his blood boiling inside of him. Pleas for mercy and forgiveness streamed out of his mouth but they went ignored. Then, he couldn't breathe. He was choking on his own blood as it bubbled up in his throat. He could hear his own gurgles as crimson dripped from his mouth. His mind was hazed with pain and he could feel himself slipping away._

 _He was dying._

 _In one swift movement, The Puppeteer raised her hand up and every vein, every artery within him exploded. His own lifeblood pierced through his skin, completely disfiguring the man that was once known as Richard Clyde._

 _Once finished, Marinette Elddir scoffed and spat on the mutilated corpse before looking down at herself, nose wrinkled in disdain._

 _"Well, that was certainly messy, M'lady."_

 _Marinette turned to the pale, dark-haired man that stood behind her. He dressed simply in a dark grey shirt and a black waistcoat, accompanied with black trousers and black dress shoes. The man would've looked human if not for the horns sticking out of his head and the fact that the scleras of his eyes were completely black with silver irises._

 _"Caelan."_

 _At his name, the demon smirked, revealing sharp canines._

 _"Let's go home, M'lady."_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Kitanishi here.  
Today I'm bringing you a SYOC story set in the Fairy Tail universe. The Ishgar that we all know and love is...different. It's a dark time period where crime lies in every street. It's normal for mages to run around using their magic to cause harm. There are a few normal mage guilds but dark guilds overpower them in numbers. Everywhere is infected with this madness and it's just something citizens have had to get used to. **

**This story is going to follow the tale of a small but strong dark guild called Maleficent Zero. You'll be able to read about the every day lives of the members but also discover the main plot that'll slowly be unravelled.**

 **Of course, since this is a SYOC, feel free to send a completed application to me through PM. They'll be in good hands! When filling out the application, please be as detailed as possible. There'll be a limit to how many OCs I'll accept, and the ones that are filled out the best will be more likely to be picked. These are your characters, so put some time into creating them :3**

 **NO LONGER ACCEPTING FEMALE OCs  
I've had over six female OC applications and only one male. I would really like to put some variety into my story and having a virtually all-female cast I can't exactly do that. I want to test out how well I can write male characters too as I haven't had much of a chance to do that :3 Thank you for understanding.**

 **And special thanks to RedMoonRabbit for allowing me to use parts of her own application form. Go check her SYOC story out!**

 **APPLICATION**

 **Name:  
Alias:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Birthday: **(The current year is X892)

 **APPE** **ARANCE -**

 **Height:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Body:  
Attire:  
Guild Mark:  
Other:**

 **Personality:** Definitely be descriptive here so I can write about your OC properly.  
 **Likes:  
** **Dislikes:**

 **History:**

 **Magic:  
Spells: **6 minimum

 **Strengths:  
** **Weaknesses:**

 **Team or Solo:  
Ideal Job Requests:**

 **Romance:** Would you liked to see your OC paired up with someone? Put either a yes or a no. If yes, describe who your character would be interested in.

 **Arc Ideas:** Although this is optional, the extra help will be greatly appreciated!

 **Relationships -** How would your OC act around the following people?

Friends -

Strangers -

Enemies -

Romantic Interests -

People they like -

People they dislike -

 **Types of people they:**

Romance - Would you like to see your OC paired up with someone? Put either a yes or a no. If yes, describe who your character would be interested in.

Like -

Dislike -

 **Describe how much I can harm your character:**


End file.
